Addicted To Your Love
by aoshi139
Summary: Lovely little drabbles featuring the couples of KKM. The rating will change depending on the content. 03: Gunter x Gwendal.
1. When You're Loving Me

Author's Note: In my documents section of my laptop are a dozen little drabbles of little might be stories. So, I decided to share them with you! Depending on how the first seven go will determine if this turns into something more but all well c: I hope that you like them. The title of each drabble is going to be the name of the song I listened to while writing. Also, don't be shy from recommending or giving some criticism. Just make sure the critique is respectful c: Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou!

01: When You're Loving Me

"You need to be more careful about who you let near you!" fussed Wolfram as he paced in front of Yuri. Yuri was conveniently sitting in an cushioned armed chair in his private quarters at Voltaire Castle. He watched with amusement as Wolfram needlessly worried over the intentions of the nobleman who had come to see the king. As usual Yuri had spoken with nobleman privately without telling a soul. This had infuriated his golden blond consort. Along with his amusement he was watching Wolfram's body twist and jerk with every fussing gesture. A sheepish grin crossed his face slowly but once it was there the grin stuck. When Wolfram noticed he stood mid-stride and gave him a scowling glare. "Are you listening to me?" Yuri leaned back a little and met Wolfram's glare with a smile. "Of course I am, Wolf, who else am I listening too?" he responded back. Wolfram waited a few moments then started up again much to Yuri's amusement.


	2. Feelings I Can't Deny

Author's Note: Damn it is cold here where I am at. My poor hands are aching. Anyways, I am working on _The Scars of Wanting To Be Loved _ in between this one c: I found this Rihanna song while working on my other fic. I hope you all are having a good week!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou!

02: It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny 

He looked up from the book Wolfram had brought to see his fiancee standing just beyond the grass line before the ground turned to the sand. In front of his beloved was their daughter. Since the short lived war after his return they had made the choice to start spending more time together. Despite Wolfram's aversion to the sea they ended up coming to the beach. His onyx eyes watched as Wolfram stood with his arms crossed watching their daughter.

Wolfram's golden cropped hair glistened as magenta and copper rays danced about. The wind carried his scent making his already soft smile grow. Greta was moving about near the waters edge trying to capture sea shells as the sand dissolved back into the sea. The hem of the white summer dress she wore was wet from her squatting down. His gaze shifted from her to Wolfram as the consort shifted his stance. Today, Wolfram had chosen to wear a white loose long sleeved shirt with his blue vest and matching pants. His boots completed the outfit while he formed a new stance.

"Wolfram."

At his name being called Wolfram turned his head to meet his partners loving gaze. Yuri patted the ground beside of him. "Come over here. She'll be just fine." stated Yuri softly as Wolfram's eyes shot above his head to the clearing above them before finally meeting his gaze. The blond sighed giving in as he walked over to his lover. Upon settling down they nestled beside each other. The sweet smell of his soon to be husband filling his nose. Yuri looked up in time to see their daughter rushing over. Once she was close enough she handed the small beauty to her father. The rims were still the deep rich brown but as it faded to the center it turned a beautiful shade of amethyst and cyan. As he looked up she spoke, "Just for you papa."

"I'll treasure it." he said with a smile as she went running back to the sand. As he rubbed the smoothed edges of the sea shell he looked up into Wolfram's rich emerald eyes. He did not hesitate as he closed the space between them kissing Wolfram softly. It was days like today that he would treasure forever.

_Author's Note_: Hopefully it was not the worst thing that you've ever read. Let me know what you think and if you want to leave me a suggestion you would like to see/read.


	3. You Still Couldn't Breathe

Author's Note: To address Anonymous question, I will be doing other couples. My focus however will be Yuri and Wolfram. Since, they are the couple that I am strongest with. In writing these I hope to grow stronger and that it will show in my future works. Saying that I don't mind having questions or suggestions. I know that the pairings will be Yuri/Wolfram, Conrad/Yozak, Gwendal/Günter, and Shinou/Murata. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one. This drabble is from a rough draft of my Yuuram fic. The rest will come later today ^^; I have some errands to run today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou!

03: No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe

Conrad nodded before pushing himself off the wall beside the door.

"Good night."

"Good night, Conrart." Günter replied as Gwendal had said nothing but had his massive hand covering most of his face lost in thought. Once Conrad had left Günter looked over at Gwendal. He pushed himself off the portion of the desk he had just been leaning against. "I leave you to your thoughts." Günter said with affection and understanding. As he was about to round the corner of the desk to leave Gwendal's hand stretched out stopping against Günter's waist. Günter slid over as the raven haired man's hand hooked onto his hip guiding him to stand in front of the worried mazoku. Gwendal sighed resting his head against Günter's waist once he was in the proper place. Günter smoothed the top of Gwendal's head.

"We'll get him back." Günter said softly as he looked outside the window at the full moon. Time was running out.


	4. Don't Want You To Move

Author's Note: Well this one kind of just came to my mind while driving today c: I made this one set before Yuri arrived.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou!

04: Don't Ever Want To Make You Move

Günter grinned as he changed partners to be paired with the eldest son of the Maoh. He shifted gracefully circling around the prince once before coming to a stop in front of him. The both of them bowed slightly before Günter stepped forward and Gwendal wrapped the other mans slender waist. At the sound of the music drift alerting them to begin dancing together. Günter rested his hand on Gwendal's shoulder while the other was cupped with the prince's.

Since, Günter had entered the ball room he could not keep his sapphire eyes off of the noble. Tonight, Günter had chosen a well fitted white set of robes that complimented his every feature. The sight had awakened a pit of hunger that had nothing to do with the delicious food course set for later.

"Will you be coming to my room tonight?" asked Gwendal in low turn so that only Günter and he could hear.

"No, I don't my family to appear desperate but your majesty is more than welcome to come to my room..." grinned Günter playfully. Gwendal chuckled softly at his response. The song began to fade signaling the end of the dance. When Günter went to move away Gwendal held him close briefly. "And it is acceptable that my family appear desperate?"

"Exactly." replied Günter grinning as they parted.


	5. Most Beautiful In The World

Most Beautiful In The World

"Thanks." smiled Yuri as he walked down the corridor one of the guards had instructed. It did not take him long to find out what room they were in inside her quarters. He could hear laughter from his lover and daughter. Yuri's face lit up as his sight fell on his daughter. Greta was sitting at her vanity in a thistle and violet gown with see through slashed sleeves. She was positively glowing as Wolfram and her chatted. Yuri folded his arms while Wolfram was taking out hair ornaments and taking a part the elaborate braid. Tonight's ball had been a success and they had won yet another ally for their cause. His mind drifted to the happiness during the ball but was shortly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the soft voice of his daughter.

"What did you think of tonight, Papa?" asked Greta as Wolfram sat down another hair peice. Yuri smiled seeing both of them staring.

"Beautiful."


	6. What Have You Done

Author's Note: This drabble is going into be in three loosely tied pieces. The first one is going to be set just at the beginning of the war. Enjoy!

**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right**

"Don't be absurd!" yelled Gunter as he walked quickly down the corridor to get rid of his follower. Close behind him was Gwendal von Voltaire. It has been two months since he had arrived to convince the Christ family that it was for the good of the demon tribe for them to join their cause. However the Christ's were the more eccentric kind that gave fair ruling and civility to their human civilians.

"Just think about this rationally Christ!" barked Gwendal annoyed at having to follow the younger man in such a manner. "Would you like to stay ignorant of what is going around the country?"

At that Gunter froze for a moment before turning on his heels to face the prince. "You call it ignorance that I don't want that kind of war to spill into my country? Did you ever think that maybe this might start a war we can't finish?"

"Now you're being absurd." growled Gwendal.


	7. Do you Even Care?

**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe**

Gwendal's mind was racing as he made haste to the medical tent. He knew he was getting odd looks as he had just come from the battle field. His armor stained with the wrath of war. He came to a stop in front of the tent to catch his breath. Slowly he pushed the thick flap open to reveal the inside. There were three rows of beds along with medical equipment. His indigo eyes soon found what he was after.

In the row against the wall of the rent in the corner, the furthermost away from the other wounded, was Gunter von Christ. He weaved through the tent to the foot of the noble's bed. At the lavender haired man's side was a nurse checking his vitals. She looked up as his eyes fell on the cloth gauze wrapped around the pale mazoku's head covering his left eye.

"What happened?" asked Gwendal a little more sharply than he had intended.

"After taking the village they went through it looking for survivors. When he entered the house with one of the other soldiers they were attacked by a human with a knack for the flame. The doctor said that he will be fine. The eye just needs time heal or it will cause damage."

Gwendal nodded as the nurse left to attend to another wounded mazoku. He walked around he side letting his finger tips run over crisp white cotton sheet covering the noble. His hand came to stop as the feel of silky lavender slid through his fingers. Gwendal knelt down bringing the lock of hair with him. Sapphire eyes closed as a feeling of dread filtered through him. From now on things were never going to be as they once were.


	8. I'd Die To Know You're Alive

**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe**

'Where is he?" asked Gwendal as he approached his subordinate. He had just gotten the disturbing news of his injured friend leaving the medical tent upon waking this morning. The soldier didn't take long. "He went to the horses." replied the Soldier. Gwendal nodded and went towards the back of the camp near the lake. After reclaiming the surrounding area from the humans their unit had taken up camp in the valley near the lake. There had been so many injured in the process of reclaiming the land they had been forced to stay longer than necessary. Gwendal grounded his teeth as he thought about the new tactics that the humans were using. The humans had begun to use esoteric in battle. Some of them had even learned to create elemental weapons out of them. He untightened his jaw as he approached the back of the camp.

When he got to the back of the camp he slowed his pace. He did not want alarm the younger mazoku. His feet seemed to have become heavier as the sight of the pale haired demon came into view. The sun was rising over the hill on the other side casting a glorious glow over the water that gave silhouette to an exquisite mazoku.

By the water was Gunter von Christ with his back facing the prince. The mazoku's long lavender tresses bellowed in the wind along with a mixture of white cloth gauze. While his shoulders were absent the cloak he would usually be wearing. Behind the noble was the prince's radiant onyx war horse. At the sound of footsteps the elegant steed raised his head eying the prince. Gwendal smiled knowing this gesture all too well. When he had stayed in Christ prior to the war beginning he had found the noble quite frequently with his own horses. As he came up on them he slowly extended his hand and lightly petted his horse. From there he moved to stand beside of Gunter. The younger did not stir from looking at the lake in front of him.

Now that he was beside of him he observed the man. He could see the involuntary twitch of his pale left hand where some cuts and a bruise were. From what he had been told the blast had taken a soldiers life and had blasted Gunter along with several out of the building. Gwendal was taken from his thoughts when Gunter finally blessed him with meeting his gaze. Gunter's uncovered eye was filled with a mixture of pain, dishearten, and fear of what is to come. The war was turning bloody and the humans weren't ceasing. So many lives were lost and the once beautiful lands were being destroyed. When the war was over the demon kingdom would need so much more time to rebuild and heal the realm.

"You should be resting." stated Gwendal gently as he watched Gunter turn his head back around. At that gesture Gwendal could feel a small sharp pain. The war was proof that what Gunter had believed in was wrong. The once high spirited and rebellious mazoku was gone. Gwendal shifted his gaze from the lavender haired male to the water.

"This is place is beautiful." Gunter stated wearily. The tone of voice brought his indigo gaze back to the mazoku. So much had happened since the war had erupted six months earlier.

"It is." Gwendal replied back carefully before Gunter turned to look at him again.

"We opened the door for this to happen and now it can never be closed again." Gunter stated with a bit of sadness in his tone. His own country that had been known for its beautiful species of dragons and bone chilling beautiful winters was now almost ripped apart by the war. Christ was trying to recover and new actions were being taken to protect the dragons. The destruction of the territory had not even been the worst of the news for Gunter. This war had hit straight home and left him the sole ruler of the territory. Even now he knew of all the arrangements and strain that the noble was going through so far from home.

"Yes, but we both know that eventually the humans would have tried something later on. Sadly this is the cost of war." Gwendal replied keeping his tone docile. He didn't want to fight with the injured noble. His gaze drifted to the loosened gauze. Sure there would not be a scar on that porcelain skin from the blast but all that he had seen would be carved into his mind.

"Then what becomes of us when this is over?" asked Gunter now facing Gwendal. At the other's inquiries Gwendal's features became softer. How many times had he too thought of this? The reasoning behind this whole war had been his uncle's insane paranoia about the humans. While there had been a few groups here and there in the kingdom that did not like being ruled by demons. They had been nonviolent and willing to submit to procedures to change human rights within the demon kingdom. The humans were split when the war had start but soon banned together after the incident in Gyllenhaal. The war erupted and furthered his uncle's claims that the humans were a deadly disease in need to purging. Gwendal pushed those thoughts away as he looked into those violet eyes.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we will be better for it." Gwendal answered as he brought his hand up to the pale slightly scratched mazoku's face. His thumb tracing a slanted blemish as his thoughts twisted from Stuffel to Gunter. Despite all that had happened he could see a spark lying dormant. If they along with his younger brother survived this war he was going to make sure that Stuffel was going to be removed from power and this kingdom healed.

Author's Notes: I wanted to get this done sooner but my wrists were hurting something fierce! I am looking for someone to translate the map of the Demon Tribe Kingdom. The page is in what I believe is Japanese. The image is scanned so I can send you the image! Just PM me. So if you'd be so kind and can translate I would be blessed! The reason is that I am making plans to continue this three loosely connected drabbles of Gunter and Gwendal into an actual fic. The map is for my purposes of the time line in which the story plays out. Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
